It's Time
by scatteredminds
Summary: Melissa is the daughter to Jack and Angelica. Living a life that she's lived all her life, she's been sucked out of it and into the world of Pirates. Is she going to accept her lineage or go along with it for her own safety?
1. Chapter 1

A young woman stepped off of the carriage and took a deep breath in. It had been months since she had been in London and she was back. The smell of the bakery that was down the street, the smell of daffodils from the old woman who stood by her home and the sweet smell of welcome back. Business for her 'family' had made her leave the sanctuary that was her 'home', she absolutely hated it, but the feeling of being back overwhelmed her slightly. Not because she was back but the fact that 'home' wasn't in the sea. Her home was a large, white building with three floors. It was elegant and it fit in with the other large, white buildings on the street.

She looked behind her to find the butlers dragging her two large bags from the carriage. One of them looked to her and she only pointed behind her to the house. The butler nodded, spoke in a hushed tone and both dragged the bags towards the direction. The woman followed them keenly, astounded at the new staff. It wasn't as though she wasn't used to having new employees but the fact that these two butlers had replaced her father-like one. He was always one to come out and greet with her with a smile but he was growing old and had to be released. Her sanctuary seemed to be lessening.

"Melissa, it's nice to see your back from your trip!" the young woman called Melissa heard. She turned her head back towards the house to find her favourite maid running down the steps. Melissa smiled as she took her gloves off. She had missed the maid quite a bit because she grew up with her. She was a sister she never had.

"It's great to be back, Rebecca," Melissa said as Rebecca stopped in front of her. Melissa handed Rebecca the white gloves and then ruffled her brunette hair. She needed a wash as she could smell herself. Melissa had been sweating in the carriage for about an hour and she didn't like not feeling clean. "Is the bath ready?"

"It is," Rebecca replied as she tucked the gloves into the pocket of her pockets. Melissa nodded thanks to Rebecca then started walking towards the house but stopped when Rebecca called her name out. "You don't have to stay business like anymore. You're home!" Melissa laughed. Melissa knew she was home but when she looked to her right and saw the sea, she felt as though home was out there.

"Yeah, home," Melissa whispered and entered the house.

* * *

><p>Melissa was stripped of her business clothing and was replaced with a light dress while her hair was in a towel. She was staring out the window, looking at the people going about their day. It astounded her at how much they could go about their lives as if nothing was wrong when in fact, everything was wrong. Her business trip had put so much pressure on her shoulders that it was starting to worry her. With all the pirates out in the oceans and seas, there had to be meetings with people who knew or were related to pirates. Melissa was related to two. It was no surprise that they had called her up and made sure that she wasn't doing anything pirate-like, especially since her father was well-known in London.<p>

She heard the door open and then heard Rebecca talk in hushed whispers to someone outside but then turned her attention to Melissa. "Miss Sparrow, a man wants to see you. He says that it's urgent." Melissa cringed at the title 'Miss Sparrow'. She hated the title so much. It reminded her of how much pain it was giving her.

"Who is it?" Melissa called out.

"He is Mister Philip O'Donnell," Rebecca replied. Sighing Melissa told Rebecca that the visitor could enter. Melissa took her towel off of her head and tossed it to the side for the other maids to pick up and wash. She walked over to the screen in the corner as the man walked in with the door closing as he came in. Melissa grabbed the bottom of her dress but froze when she heard the man speak.

"Melissa?" she heard Philip say in a raspy voice. "We need to talk about something." Melissa dropped the material. She instantly knew why he was here and it wasn't for personal reasons. She looked at the stool next to her which had one of her evening gowns on it. "Now." Gulping, Melissa dragged the dress off the stool to reveal a sword. She lifted her dress up high enough to show a purple garter wrapped around her thigh. Quickly, she grabbed the sword and put it into the garter then dragged her dress back down. A defence mechanism she was taught by some of her close friends who had to put up with their fathers going to sea. All of them had told her that being a woman had its privileges, especially when it came to weapon concealment.

Melissa walked into the sight of the man with her arms crossed. She took in the sight of the young man who was undoubtedly handsome. He had chestnut coloured hair, wore clothing that was from the palace and had bright green eyes. She quickly took note of the guns in their holster and shuffled slightly. "What is your business?"

"I have come to make a proposition on behalf of the king," Philip told her. Melissa nodded softly as she walked towards the chairs by the window. She sat on one then motioned for Philip to sit in the one facing opposite her. Philip accepted her invitation and sat down as well.

"What is this proposition?" Melissa questioned. Melissa grabbed the tea pot from the table that separated the two and poured tea into two cups. She knew that she needed Philip thinking that she was just an innocent young woman; however she was far from it at this stage now. She handed one cup to Philip who took it then she grabbed the other and brought it to her lips. "As you know, I have just turned twenty and-"

"We need your help capturing Jack Sparrow," Philip told her. At this point, Melissa nearly sprayed her tea towards Philip. Taking a large gulp of the hot tea, Melissa grabbed a napkin and cleaned her lips.

"Excuse me?"

"As you are the daughter-"

"I am no such daughter to this Jack Sparrow."

"Why is your last name 'Sparrow' then, my dear?" Philip questioned. Melissa shrugged as she put her cup down. She didn't want to be associated with Jack Sparrow in any shape or form. She found him to be a low-lying scumbag who doesn't deserve to live.

"It's a common name to have up north," Melissa replied calmly. "I come from the north as you very well know, sir."

"I don't actually."

"Well you do now. I can assure you that Jack Sparrow is not my relative and will never be my relative."

"Then, are you not, Angelica Teach's daughter?" Philip pushed on. Melissa froze as she looked at Philip who gained a smug look. She didn't know what or how it gave it away but no one knew that. Not even Rebecca knew that Angelica was her mother. "You see, I am not so much of an idiot."

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked in a strained tone. Philip put his cup on the table and pushed the whole table to the side. He leaned forward, a hand on the thigh which had the sword.

"Nice try," Philip smiled as he pulled the dress upwards and quickly grabbed the sword from its place. He examined it while Melissa sat there, shocked and half covered. She didn't dare move just in case if Philip tried to do something that would hurt her. "Are you going to help us or not?" Philip asked as he placed the sword on the table. He leaned forward again but this time his hands on the arms of the chair. Philip towered over her slightly as he had gotten up from his seat.

"What's in it for me?" Melissa asked as she eyed the sword on the table.

"Money, gold-"

"I have all of that," Melissa sighed, getting extremely bored of how Philip wasn't taking advantage of the situation. It kind of hurt Melissa's self esteem when he didn't go for at any chance until now. She _knew_ she was pretty. She flaunted it all over town but Philip was towering over her, doing nothing. She was used to men going after her and Philip was definitely the type of man Melissa would like in her bed at night.

"How about a chance to get back at Jack Sparrow?" Philip continued. Melissa instantly met his eyes, forgetting about the sword. "That got your attention. What do you think, Melissa?" Philip moved slightly so that he was much closer to Melissa. That was how Melissa liked it.

"I'll have to-" Melissa paused as she grabbed Philip's trousers and pulled it so that his face was close to hers. "-think about it," Melissa breathed. Melissa pressed her lips against Philip's and she felt Philip's hands go to her hips immediately. She knew that if Rebecca _ever_ found out about any of the things she had gotten up to in this room with so many other men, Rebecca would give her a long speech then tell the man who had taken her in. Melissa quickly forgot about Rebecca when Philip lifted her off of the chair and quickly spun around so that they had swapped positions. She was already getting at his pants when she heard someone knock on her door.

"Miss Sparrow, do you need anything? How about some drinks?" Melissa heard Rebecca ask.

"No, Rebecca, everything is-" Melissa abruptly stopped talking when Philip started attacking her neck. "-fine. Everything is just fine."

* * *

><p>Melissa woke up the next morning to find Philip still in bed, asleep. Smiling, she leaned over so that her lips were near his ear and whispered, "Wake up, sunshine." Philip opened his eyes and stretched. Melissa had to admit that Philip was the first out of a line of men that she actually wanted to have another night with but then again, most of the other men she slept with were actually married but their wives usually go out to pubs and sleep with other men. The only reason she knew was because she knew most of the people she slept with. However, this time round, she didn't know if Philip was single or not now.<p>

"Have you thought about it?" Philip asked as he rolled onto his side so that he was facing Melissa.

"I don't think I thought about much last night," Melissa smiled as she stroked his cheek. "What were we talking about?"

"The proposition about Jack Sparrow," Philip replied. Melissa raised an eyebrow at him as she fell back into her bed. "Are you going to do it or not?"

"Depends," Melissa replied. "Married or single?"

"Second."

"I'll do it."

"You'll want to know where I live don't you?" Philip guessed. Melissa smiled as she pressed her lips against his. Philip placed his hand on the back of her head and applied more pressure to the kiss. "I'll write it down somewhere."

When Philip left, Melissa sat on her chair in a robe, looking out the window. She found Philip crossing the street and then quickly disappeared into the crowd. She groaned in annoyance at how he made her feel. She _hated_ have strings-attached relationships. Most of her relationships were just a hit and run to her but she couldn't help but feel that if she let Philip she would be missing out on something.

Melissa heard a knock at her door at around midday. Hoping it was Philip, she yelled to the knocker that it was okay for them to go into her room. Melissa looked at the door impatiently and as it opened; her hopes for the person being Philip disappeared in an instant. She stood up, grabbing the sword from the table and putting it behind her back.

"Who are you?" Melissa yelled as the person walked in. She sneered at the pirate-looking man. "And what do you want?" She didn't need a pirate in her room right now. She didn't want them period but they always seem to attract to her.

"Melissa Sparrow," the man said, not even putting it into a question.

"I am she," Melissa nodded. "What do you want?"

"We've come to take you."

"What are you talking about?" Melissa sneered as she walked backwards but didn't feel the velvet from her chair. She felt hot skin. "Shi-" Melissa was cut off when everything around her went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me how it's going! <strong>

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Melissa woke up to the smell of the salty ocean and rotting fish. Blinking several times, she opened her eyes to find herself in what looked to be a room from a ship that seemed to have served its last few years. The planks were rotting away; there were several holes in the walls and floor as well as a desk on the other side of the room. Melissa groaned gently and tried to stretch only to find that shackles were around her ankles and wrists. She looked up and down while trying to pull at the shackles. She couldn't believe that she was in a ship, shackled as well as not offered a drink when she woke up. She half-expected someone to be there when she woke up but the thought of it let her laugh a dry laugh. "Yeah, sure, they're totally going treat me like a guest. I mean, getting shackled means that they're going to treat me well," Melissa laughed dryly.

Melissa finally gave up trying to get out of the shackles ass soon as she realized that the shackles weren't going to give away. She was used to tying someone else up but not the other way around. Melissa groaned softly. She definitely wasn't going to scream because she was frightened at what might come through the door but as if the people on the other side of the room heard her thoughts, a man walked in with a group of other men behind him. The sight of the man wanted Melissa to punch him square on the face.

"Hello Melissa, I assume you have had a good sleep then?" the man laughed softly. Melissa glared at him before blowing her top.

"_You! _How _dare you_ do this _to me_! I'm going to get you _hanged_ for _abduction_!" Melissa screeched, fighting against the shackles. Philip looked at the men behind him then waved them off. Melissa watched with a cold stare as they lingered but finally left. Once they left, Melissa instantly glared at the man again. "_Philip! _What the _hell_ is going on here?"

"Well, I assumed that you wouldn't come with me in the end after last night," Philip shrugged as he walked towards her while shoving his hand in his right pocket. He stopped in front of her and knelt down. Melissa watched as he took out a key from his pocket and then put it into the lock. She curled her toes slightly, getting ready to kick him when he took the shackles off around her feet. When she felt the shackles slid off, Melissa was about to kick Philip when she felt his hands wrap around her ankles in a strong grip. Melissa screeched out in annoyance and started fighting against his hold, failing miserably. She hated the feeling she was feeling; the feeling of weakness and suppression.

"Don't do that," she heard Philip warn. "If you kick me, you'll be sorry." She quickly slackened her leg then felt Philip drop his grip and hand from her ankle. A soon as he did, Melissa kicked him square on the face while catching the key on her small toe. She watched as Philip rolled onto his back and quickly took advantage of the situation by grabbing the chain holding the shackles around her wrists. She continued going up until she could have her leg close enough to get the key in her mouth. As soon as she had it in her mouth, she put the key into the lock, with difficulty but finally got it, and opened it. The shackles fell from her wrists then fell onto the floor. Melissa swore under her breath at the pain going through her body but found herself tackled down onto the ground by Philip. Melissa quickly flipped them over so that she was on top, with Philip's hands above his head.

"What am I doing here?" Melissa snapped angrily. Philip just glared at her which Melissa returned. It took a while before Philip answered.

"We need your help trying to find Jack-"

"I am not his daughter," Melissa snarled. "I have nothing to do with him-"

"Oh really? Then what's with the ring on your finger then?" Philip asked calmly. Melissa froze instantly. No one knew about the significance of the ring, not even Rebecca. She saw Philip gain a grin and quickly scrambled off of him. "Thought so."

"I don't know who it's from but my mother left it for me in the hands of my family who gave it to me when I was old enough," Melissa whispered. She looked at the ring on her middle finger and saw the skull on it. She loved the ring to death, she knew the sentimental value it held and to top it all off, it was the only part of Jack Sparrow she carried and had.

"Give me the ring," she heard Philip tell her. "If it isn't Jack Sparrow's, give me the ring."

"You can rot in a ditch with those God-forsaken mermaids I keep on hearing about," Melissa spat as she looked up. Philip raised an eyebrow then shook his head.

"You're a stubborn little brat," Philip muttered.

"I'm proud to be one." Philip glared at her while Melissa glared right back with the same intensity.

"You don't want to be like that when the captain is around."

"Is he the king?" Melissa asked sarcastically.

"Come to my room when you've done acting like this. I need to talk business with you about Jack Sparrow," Philip told her, ignoring what Melissa said.

~~~ - ~~~.

Melissa was pushed into Philip's room by one of the guards with the door slammed closed behind her. She screamed at the door with as many insults as she could but the guard completely ignored her. Rolling her eyes, Melissa turned around only to have her jaw drop. She couldn't believe how exquisite the room looked. It was richer than hers or even her grandfather's. The room seemed to have gold everywhere, the bed with silk linings and there was even a bath by the sounds of things. Melissa looked at her clothes which were her night clothes that she hadn't changed out of. She looked around and found a night gown on the floor along with Philip's clothing. She couldn't help but feel like ripping the girl who was with Philip right at that moment apart but quickly held to her original motto like in the past. She never really was in a stable relationship but something that Rebecca told her a few years ago rang in her head.

"_Mel, it runs in your blood," Rebecca teased. Melissa turned to look at Rebecca inquisitively but then it hit her._

"_What do you mean?" Melissa asked stiffly, glaring at her. "I hope you don't mean what I think you mean." _

"_I'm just saying that your inability to hold a man runs in your blood," Rebecca smiled. _

Melissa groaned. She wished that the stories of Jack Sparrow weren't true but after catching glimpses of Jack Sparrow and two women slapping him across the face, she had to admit they were true. Melissa leaned against the door, closing her eyes. She wanted to not be this person but she couldn't escape having the genes of a pirate who couldn't do much but drink and have a terrible reputation. She opened her eyes when she heard the bathroom door open. She watched as a woman walked out with Philip's shirt on but the woman made her want to throw up right then and now.

"Well, I must be going," the woman sighed. "And-" the woman suddenly stopped talking when she saw Melissa. Melissa grew a large grin at the face the woman pulled. She loved the looks that women pulled when she caught them with Melissa's 'friends'.

"Hello Ana, nice to see you away from your husband and two children," Melissa smiled. She started playing around with her sleeve to calm herself down. She had grown up with Ana and was always a Church girl.

"Says the person who slept with my husband," Ana glared at her as she walked to her clothes. It definitely hit a spot to know that Ana's husband was playing _that_ card, especially since he was the reason for her to be the person she was now. It ruined her relationship with Ana but her reputation and the knowledge of whose family she came from grew.

"Is that the card he's been playing with still?" Melissa asked angrily. "Do you know how many other women he's done that to? Or the other way around according to you."

"This. Doesn't. Change. Anything," Ana growled as she quickly put her dress on.

"You say that when you find your husband in bed with your sister," Melissa smiled as she stepped aside and opened the door. "Yeah, I'm a hypocrite but it's just so fun ruining your life."

"I hope it's imprinted in your head that you have a terrible reputation, maybe even worse than Jack Sparrow's," Ana spat as she walked out the door. "Not many of your friends like you anymore."

"Thank you, at least I've done something in my life," Melissa yelled as she slammed the door shut but then she realized that the ship was still docked. Melissa turned around, opened the door only to find the door slam shut again. Her hand was by the door handle but a hand that she knew was Philip's was above the door handle.

"It wasn't what you thought it was," Philip whispered. Melissa groaned in desperation. She didn't want to be in the position of believing something. She just wanted to stay out of this and live her life the way it used to be. She just wanted to cover everything up and just be the aristocrat that she was brought up to be. "She's my sister. She was just raped by some guy in the city. She came running in and need a shower."

"Yeah, right, and I'm the queen," Melissa snorted but she quickly backtracked and remembered the Pirate mark on Philip's wrist as well as Ana's. She couldn't help but sympathise and be in her shoes. "Sorry."

"You should be. How heartless are you that you don't feel anymore?" Philip asked as he wrapped his hand around her wrist. Melissa sighed. Ever since that night a few years ago, she had given up the ability to feel anything. All she did to get some money, or get a rush even, was by sleeping with men but since that night, she had cut off all ties from Ana's family and life. It seemed that it was going to change tonight.

"So what? She didn't care to hear my story so why should I care about her?" Melissa snarled as she shook Philip's grip off. "What did you want to know about Jack Sparrow or this business you want to speak of?" She turned around only to find him glaring at her angrily. "What?"

"How dare you talk about my sister like that or even her family!" Philip yelled. Melissa just stared at him for a moment before answering. She had never been addressed like that before. It definitely hurt her ego which she knew was the size of a ship or even the ocean.

"Because she talked about my mother as if she was some whore who didn't care about her daughter. She didn't care what happened to me when I told her the story she told you and so I'm throwing it right back at your face. You shouldn't have told me she was your sister. Now, if there is nothing you want from me, I will be going back home-"

"You are not going back home. We've already left the harbour. I made sure that Ana left before we could leave. What do you mean by you telling Ana the same story she told me?"

"That's none of your business-"

"Yes it is. Tell me."

"No I won't. I'll tell you when I'm ready." Melissa snapped, knowing that he was going to find out sooner or later since she was stuck on a boat. However, the feelings she felt for Philip before were gone now. She just wanted to rip him apart. She hated _anyone_ remotely related to Ana. "What do you want from me about Jack Sparrow? Does he need to pay some debt off or...?"

"Yes but we also need to get him because we need his compass," Philip told her. He was towering over her which made Melissa slightly frightened. She knew that Ana's father was a boxer, he frightened her to death, but it was obvious that Philip was definitely a hands-on worker on the ship. As Melissa looked at Philip, she remembered the stories about the compass. It apparently led you to what your heart most desired as well as the fact that if in the wrong hands, it would be dangerous.

"Why didn't you just ask for the money from me and then find the compass yourself?"

"I thought you weren't related to Jack Sparrow," Philip pointed out. "Then again, the pirate mark on your wrist has been covered up like my sister's."

"I don't want to be a part of this as you can very well see and you don't have evidence that I have the mark," Melissa snapped. She could feel her anger rising by the second and she didn't know where she was going to put it. She quickly realized that Rebecca had everything that kept her calm. "Just ask me for the money then you can have it. I don't know what I'm going to do with the amount of money my grandparents left me so have it. Turn this ship around and leave me at London."

"I can't, I don't have command of this ship," Philip smiled cheekily. That smile made Melissa's last nerve disappear in an instant and out of the bloom, kissed him with her feelings pouring out of every single pore of her body. She pushed him away as soon as she realized what she had done.

"I...I didn't mean to do that," Melissa whispered. "I...do you have any warm water or...?" She looked at Philip who was just as shocked as she was since they had gone from sneering at each other to both of them kissing. Philip shook his head slowly and walked towards her. "I'm sorry; I know who your father is. I know what he does; please don't punch my face out. That's all I have to make up for everything else." He stopped walking when he was chest to chest with Melissa. Melissa closed her eyes, waiting for the impact to be over and done with.

"You only really hate my sister and her family right?" Philip questioned. Melissa still had her eyes closed while she nodded her head. She didn't know how wide he meant by family but she was frightened that he was going to kill her. "Do I count?"

"Depends," Melissa whispered, cringing slightly when she felt Philip's hand near her face. She didn't know whether that her feelings for Philip were good or bad but the next thing she knew, she was kissing Philip again.

"Let's keep this from Ana," Philip murmured. Melissa smiled softly, knowing that what she was doing now was going to make Ana flip out if she ever found out. She knew that she was going to somehow break Philip or what they're doing right now was going to end badly in the future. She knew that this was going to end badly. Melissa had sworn to herself when she was younger that no man was going to break her heart and it kept but she knew that if something happened to Philip she was going to get her heart broken.

Philip tore the covers off of them when someone came in. Melissa looked at the door to find a young boy looking considerably frightened at the sight of them. "What is it Joshua?" Philip asked as he rolled off of Melissa. The little boy had his mouth open at the sight of Melissa which made Melissa roll her eyes.

"Dad said that you shouldn't have girls on board for personal reasons," Joshua pointed out. Melissa was deeply offended. She hated the term 'personal reasons' because they could stand for several reasons but what Philip said next made her want to slap him.

"Don't worry, we're just using her," Philip waved off. Melissa glared at Philip who just shrugged at the look as he was putting on a shirt. "What do you want?"

"Dad said that he wants you up on deck because we've spotted the Black Pearl," Joshua replied.

"They got it out of the bottle?" Philip asked as he leant over Melissa to flash a grin. Melissa sat up slightly and kissed him softly only to find him kissing her back but pulled away first.

"Yeah...um...dad said to bring Mel? I don't know who he is."

"Don't worry I'm coming up with Melissa," Philip replied. "And Mel is this young lady here. Come on, we need to go."

~~~-~~~.

Melissa walked up onto the deck to immediately find herself drenched in rainwater. In the distance, Melissa could see a large object standing out against the pitch black night. She watched the crew work at the ship, trying to control its course and getting the ammunition ready. As she watched, she felt Philip wrap an arm around her waist and lead her away from the commotion on deck to up the stairs and into a lightened room. The room was similar to Philip's except without the bed and bathroom but had an addition to a large desk with a man that looked oddly like Philip.

"Dad," Philip greeted.

"Dad? I thought your dad was the boxer?"

"That's my uncle," Philip laughed. "Father, this is Melissa. She is here as wished." Melissa looked at the man again only to have her jaw drop. She couldn't believe she was meeting or even in the same room as this man.

"I see you recognise me, dear. For formal greetings though, I am Bartholomew Roberts, captain of the Royal Rover," Bartholomew greeted in a raspy tone.

"Melissa Sparrow," Melissa introduced. Bartholomew nodded and stood up to take a better look at her. Melissa couldn't believe that she was in the same room as him. He set down the Pirate's Code and the only reason she knew it was because Rebecca had told her stories that her father had told her when she was younger. It astounded her to even be a meter away from him and sleeping with his son as well as being in a small war against Ana.

"Jack Sparrow's daughter?"

"I have nothing to do with him," Melissa sighed but felt Philip pinch her. She knew it was a sign to leave it but she knew that she was going to get into trouble.

"Are you sure? You look like a mixture of both Sparrow and Teach but I do suppose you are embarrassed of them. You should be. Looking at how your father is now, he is a disgrace. Your grandfathers on the other hand, you should be proud of them. Amazing men they are but sadly on your mother's side, he died," Bartholomew nodded.

"So...what am I doing here?" Melissa questioned.

"You, my dear, are going to help us capture Jack Sparrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Latest chapter! I want say thank you for all the reviews and alerts and favourites! I didn't reply to the reviews because FF kept on bringing up a problem. :**

**Please review! Any ways to improve, please tell me. :)**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

Melissa looked out of the window from the captain's room, watching the men and women work. She looked at her hands that were scar-free and soft then looked out at the workers, wondering how their hands looked. She was thankful that she didn't have to go out there in the pouring rain but quickly stuck her nose up in the air as she realized that she was near people who were filthy. However she continued to watch them until she caught the eye of one of the men who grinned wolfishly at her, turned his head back to his mates and slowly tilted his head towards Melissa. She heard an array of dog whistles as well as yells for her to walk the plank. Melissa's jaw dropped then quickly pulled the curtains together. Muttering words under her breath of how animal-like the men were she turned around she was shocked to death at the sight of the little boy called Joshua staring at her. She wrinkled her nose at the sight of the boy who was more visible to her. He had a slightly dirty face but his clothes were in a filthier state, however she found him rather adorable.

"I'm...here to l-look after you," Joshua announced, his chest puffed. Melissa laughed darkly and sat down on the chair that was beside the window. She found it absolutely adorable that an eight year old boy could look after her. She pulled a face at Joshua but restrained from laughing when she received backlash. "I may be young b-but I-I can put up a fight! Y-you see this sword on my belt? My dad gave it t-to me because I-I've d-done good jobs!"

"And what have you done _exactly_? Saved your teddy bear from falling off the ship?" Melissa smiled, her head resting on her fist. She raised an eyebrow, as the little boy began to explain why he had gotten the sword. She wanted to take back what she had said to him.

"I k-killed the m-mermaids that were trying to harm P-Ph-Philip!" Joshua said aloud but his voice had dropped from the first time he had spoken to her in the room. She blinked as Joshua stared at her, not knowing how to respond until she broke down into laughter. Tears were streaming down her face as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. She couldn't believe that she was talking to an eight year old who had saved a man's life from _mermaids_. Through her laughter, she could her Joshua repeating 'I did'. She quickly calmed down, looking at Joshua through the gaps of hair that had fallen in front of her face. She found Joshua on the brink of tears which made her sigh and sit up properly. "I did save Philip..."

A silence had blanketed them as Joshua sat on the floor, playing with a piece of paper he had gotten from his pocket. Melissa had been staring at Joshua during the time they were silent, her head on her fist, wondering if he had actually saved Philip. She knew that people of any age could save someone but an eight year old fighting off a mermaid was something that you never heard everyday. However, she was slowly starting to realise that this was all real and that anything could happen. She had always thought of mermaids to be those mythical beings who were so beautiful that even women couldn't resist their beauty. She was quite shocked that she hadn't heard of fairies or even unicorns come from the little boy's mouth as he had explained why he had gotten the sword. She sighed, knowing that she hurt the little boy and she knew that she had gone over the line. This wasn't London anymore but the real world out at sea. She felt around the pockets of her night gown until she found a hard material in a pocket. She dug her hand in the left pocket and took out a paper wrapped candy.

"Hey, your name is Joshua right?" Melissa asked as she looked at the little boy. Joshua looked up at her, his eyes slightly red. He barely made a nod in response. "Have this, Joshua." She threw the candy at Joshua which landed at his feet. He picked it up, examining it as if it were poisoned. Melissa sighed while she rolled her eyes. "Eat it; it isn't poisoned for God's sake." Joshua stared at her before unwrapping the candy to reveal a red oval. He popped it into his mouth while she watched him suck on the candy. "Hey, look, I'm...sor...I want to...um...apologise."

"Aploguys?" Joshua asked with a full mouth. Melissa wrinkled her nose in disgust as spit went flying all over the place. Melissa opened her mouth to respond but then waved her wand to dismiss the conversation entirely. If the boy didn't understand, Melissa thought, then there was no point in continuing the conversation.

Melissa jumped away from the chair, Joshua jumped to his feet and both were walking backwards when they heard shouts from voices that weren't from the crew of the ship. Melissa stared at the window that wasn't covered and moved her head slightly to find men fight men, sword against sword but just found Philip climbing up the mast through the torrential rainfall. She put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from yelling out. She just stared at Philip until she found him looking at her and she found him mouthing one word over and over again until she caught the last bit of the word: shua. She looked at the boy who was holding her hand, shaking but found out that she was the one shaking.

"Come on, dad will not be happy if he finds you dead," Joshua whispered and led her away from the desk to the corner where there were boxes. She felt Joshua's hand slip from hers then watched him push away the boxes as if there was nothing in them to reveal a handle. Joshua grabbed the handle and lifted it to reveal stairs going down. He turned around to face Melissa and pointed at her to go down them. Without arguing, Melissa scrambled to the stairs and went down them to the darkness. She fell on the last step and hit her chin hard against the wooden panel. Wincing in pain, she looked up to find Joshua holding a candle holder with a lit candle, walking down the stairs with the door closed to the stairs. Melissa stood up, surveying the place that could be slightly seen. It had a couple of beds, a stack of barrels and large area that was to the left of the stairs. The fighting above the secret area could be heard: the screams of pain, victory and of one name. One name that she wished that she would never have thought she would be this close to. A name that was Jack Sparrow.

"That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow to you, mate!" she heard, who she thought was, Jack Sparrow. After that came a lot of things falling over and shouts of anger towards Jack.

Joshua grabbed her hand, making her jump in fright as well as squeal. He made a 'shhh' noise and led her down the large area to the left of the stairs. They continued until they reached about halfway and he stopped, let go of her hand then sat down. Melissa stood there, staring at the boy with the candle, unsure of what to do. She didn't know whether to look up, sit down or just stand there like a tree. Joshua must've understood her confusion so he held up one finger-which Melissa knew as 1-then he held up two which he pointed at his eyes and then pointed through the crack in between two planks. Melissa nodded, knowing that she had one chance to look through the crack and witness what it was like fighting out in the ocean or sea. Taking a deep breath, she stood on her tip toes and put her right eye near the gap then just stared at what was going on. Bodies were all around, dead, barely alive or trying to get back on their feet. The person closest to her was the man who had thrown her into Philip's room; he was barely alive. He blinked and kept on whispering the same sentence over and over again until she finally heard what he was saying: Keep Joshua safe, he's a good boy. Melissa nodded softly and she watched the Jamaican man tear a little before the life in his eyes disappeared completely.

"Philip, ye just like yeh father!" Melissa heard a pirate taunt. She furrowed her brows slightly but nearly screamed when she found, what she perceived it to be, a wooden leg near her eye. "Where is yeh father? I know for a matter that this is not yeh battle!" The wooden leg disappeared from the gap to reveal Philip looking down at his leg. A large gash had appeared on his leg from, what Melissa could see, the pirate with the wooden leg.

"Barbossa, you need to fight me to get to my father!" Philip yelled as he returned to his stance with his sword. Melissa watched as Philip and the pirate called Barbossa start duelling again.

"Aye, I know that!" Barbossa laughed. "But what is it yeh want Roberts? Not me Black Pearl."

"Father needs the compass!" Philip shouted as he kicked Barbossa in the stomach. Melissa heard laughter come from the elderly pirate. It surprised her that Barbossa hadn't gone down yet.

"Why are yeh fighting me? You should be fighting-" Barbossa was cut off by Bartholomew. Melissa couldn't see Bartholomew at all so she kept her eyes on Philip who was drenched as well as Barbossa. She was quite surprised that it hadn't stopped raining; usually it would've stopped by now in London.

"STOP!" Bartholomew yelled. Melissa heard nothing but silence that followed then several people shuffling. Melissa looked at Barbossa who had bent slightly, his black hat on his chest. "All we need is the compass and no more deaths can go on. We need the compass. Jack Sparrow, the compass please." There was a silence that followed and no one spoke until she heard the voice of _him_ again.

"How about we make a comprise, hmm?" she heard Jack ask. She could hear his boots meeting the wooden planks. She barely heard what Bartholomew replied to the question. "I'll give you the compass and we get our Black Pearl in one piece. Damages as well as _rum_ that was lost, replaced and paid for." Melissa dropped back onto her feet and stayed upright, looking at Joshua who was shrugging.

"I don't trust you, Jack Sp-"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Jack corrected immediately.

"I don't trust you Captain Jack Sparrow as there has been rumours going around that you may have lost the compass." A silence followed before Jack replied.

"Captain Bartholomew, why would I lie to the man who set down the code?" Jack questioned.

Joshua had stood up and walked over to Melissa, looking at her as if she were a traitor. She didn't know why but it had something to do with Jack, the man who was not a father to her. A man who was filth just like the rest of these men who slept with countless women. He lies about having one thing than to tell the truth like a true gentlemen would in London. _But this isn't London. This is the real world. A world where lies and filth keeps you alive. A world where if you tell the truth, you'll be taken as a liar. A world where-_ Melissa was brought of her thoughts when a man said something that made her want to curl up into a ball and cry for weeks.

"Hello poppet," a man whispered behind her. Melissa screamed out for help as the man behind her grabbed her arms in a tight hold so that whenever she fought against him, she couldn't go. Melissa screamed, tears running down her face as she watched a tall, filthy man with a wonky eye grab Joshua and started dragging him towards the stairs.

"You let go of him you filthy scoundrels! Get your filthy, good-for-nothing hands off of me you filth!" Melissa screeched as she started kicking against the man to let her go but all he did was drag her towards the stairs as well. Melissa kept on screaming to let go of Joshua and to let go of herself, screaming all the curses she knew in English and Latin as well as kicking the man who was holding her against her will. She felt tears streaming down her face when she found the light coming from the captain's office. "Let go of Joshua! You are not allowed to harm him!"

"Ye hear that? We ain't supposed to harm him!" the pirate who was holding her against her will laughed. "Don't worry poppet, we ain't gonna harm him but I don't know about you." Melissa screamed out, fighting against the grips of the man until she reached the door and was thrown out into the pouring rain.

"Unhand my son, _immediately_!" Bartholomew roared. The tall pirate with the wonky eye quickly released Joshua only to get punched in the stomach by the little boy. Joshua spat at the man then walked off to his father who was standing at the top step. Melissa looked at Bartholomew only to find him shaking his head. She didn't know what it meant but she was sure she did something wrong. "How dare you touch my son you scallywags! Why, I ought to kill you for even doing that to him but seeing as how we have a lady in our presence, we shall leave the violence for _later_. Now then Jack-"

"_Captain_!"

"-hand over the compass or your daughter gets it." Melissa gaped at the old man who was holding his son by his side and staring straight at Jack. Melissa felt stares at the side of her head so she turned her head slowly, to face them. She didn't dare straighten her back in case a man behind her would shoot her for movement. She didn't dare speak or look at the captain again. She just stood there, facing the stares from the men. "Pirate code states that women are not meant to be on board. You can give me the compass and let the girl live or be a selfish little bugger and watch her die." She took a deep breath in but stopped when she heard a click from a pistol.

"I...I don't recall having a daughter," she heard Jack say loudly. Melissa scanned the crowd of men and found a man that made her nearly double over in laughter. A man, in senseless clothing and his hair in dreadlocks, was meant to be her father? A man who was perceived or said to be a captain? It was too good to be true for Melissa because, right at that moment, she classified her mother as something she never thought she would think of her as. "Let alone getting a female...to give birth..."

"Ah, you see, I recall Angelica Teach as being one of yours, was she not?" Bartholomew said aloud, making Melissa cringe. At that moment, Jack had decided to look at Melissa and she couldn't put her foot down on what his facial expression was but then again she was shaking in the cold, her sight nearly diminished due to the rainfall. "Was she not, _Captain Jack Sparrow_?"

"She is not my daughter because I never was drunk enough to get her to go nine months-"

"You better think twice as she did give birth to her and she has a little bit of your blood in her. Ask my son, Philip, if you want to," Bartholomew laughed, along with his crew members. Melissa could feel the tears running down her cheeks again. It felt wrong to be in this position, utterly wrong, but she couldn't do anything about it. Her life was now resting in the hands of a man who wasn't her father. _But he is._ "So what's it going to be Jackie?"

"Why did you bring her along?" Jack asked as he walked forward as if he were tip toeing, his arms slightly out. "Because I don't see any point in this continuing as I haven't a clue about this girl, sorry love if I got your hopes up, and I'm sure that Angelica wasn't pregnant. Why don't you let her go?"

"Give me the compass then I'll let her go," Bartholomew answered.

"Bartholomew, my lord, but don't ye think it's a bit unnecessary to be carry a lass who doesn't know what she be doing?" Melissa heard Barbossa ask. "Does she even know that Jack be her father?"

"She denies it Barbossa but she knows deep down inside that a part of him is living inside of her." Melissa shivered slightly and knelt to the ground, trying to conserve as much heat in as possible. She was freezing by now as her clothes were drenched and they were rather thin. "Give me the compass-"

"Where is ye destination Bartholomew?" Barbossa asked and Melissa could hear the pirate walk towards her by the sound of his peg leg.

"I am looking for the Waterfall of Eternal Glory," Bartholomew answered. Melissa shivered as she had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with immortality.

"What do ye find at this so called waterfall?"

"Ability to live forever and see the future," Bartholomew announced. Melissa smiled to herself, that was all pirates ever thought about, she thought. "We see the future from the cascading water: it shows what you want to see if you do a ritual. The ability to live forever is quite simple: drink the water."

"We shall go with ye then Bartholomew!" Barbossa yelled as he walked closer to her. She heard Bartholomew laugh loudly. "Ye might need some extra hands! It's never as easy as ye may think!"

"What do suppose will be there? Flying monkeys?" Bartholomew laughed.

"Uncharted waters I hear which means ye be going into dangerous territories. Pirates be lurking everywhere, wanting what ye want. Mermaids be tricking ye into drowning ye own death. We be help, Bartholomew, but we have the compass in return."

"What makes you think I, Bartholomew Roberts, will go along, following you Barbossa?"

"We be having the Black Pearl o' course! We braved many battles Bartholomew so it be wise to let us in and help."

There was a moment of silence as Bartholomew thought over everything while Melissa whimpered slightly, the feeling going from her toes and fingers. "Fine, but we will have some of our crew members on your ship, savvy?"

"Aye, Bartholomew!"

Melissa stayed in her ball while she heard Bartholomew speak to several of his crew, including Philip, telling them that they were to go on the other ship. She didn't hear Philip's familiar shoes going towards her but the sound of Bartholomew's heading towards her. She wiped away her tears before she dug her head in between her legs. She felt Bartholomew tower over her and whispered, "You got lucky." He walked away, leaving her in that state before she heard the taps from the wooden leg. She looked up when the tapping stopped to find an old man, with many scars on his face, looking down at her. He took off his coat and held it out.

"Come on lass, ye need to brave this like others have done before ye," Barbossa told her. Melissa grabbed the coat, opening it then wincing as she put her cold, dead-like arm through the right sleeve and did the same for the left. He roughly lifted her to her feet and started dragging her across the deck to a plank that connected the two ships. He told her one foot at a time before he sped across. She looked over the edge only to gasp, closed her eyes and slowly walked across the plank. She felt calloused hands grip hers and she opened her eyes to find Jack Sparrow, an eyebrow raised.

"We need to get you some food," Jack said in a stony voice, different from what she heard on Bartholomew's ship. He gave her a look over, quickly clearing his throat. "And probably some new clothes." Melissa let out a dry laugh and stepped onto Jack's ship. _This_, she thought, _was too good to be true._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of the story so far? Are the characters too out of character? What should I introduce next chapter? And what kind of mythical oppositions should I include? <strong>

**Thanks to the people who have favourited and alerted as well as reviewed!**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

Stuffing her face, Melissa couldn't have cared less of how the men were looking at her. Jack was looking at his food, suddenly looking disgusted while Barbossa was holding a green apple loosely in his hand as he stared at her as if she were an animal. It had been a while since she ate food and she figured it had been around two days since she had.

"Lass, why did ol' Bartholomew take ye as prisoner?" Barbossa asked as soon as Melissa wiped her lips with a napkin. Melissa looked at Barbossa then at Jack who was now leaning forward, suddenly interested in what she had to offer. It was pathetic really that a man like Jack was 'captain' who was supposedly her father. He only took interest when she had something to offer. Just like Philip and Barbossa-pretty much everyone.

She was slightly insulted.

"He-" Melissa pointed her finger at Jack as she returned to look at Barbossa, "-brought me into this mess. They wanted some debt paying off and they wanted some damn compass. I really couldn't have cared less because I would have paid the debt off just so I could live with my life. But they couldn't. He told me that Jack was my father so I could be of service."

"And how could ye be of service? And what does he really want with the compass?"

"How should _I_ know? Why don't you ask his bloody son?"

"We did and he wouldn't talk," Jack replied. "So, why don't you make it easier for yourself, love, and tell us? We'll bring you back to shore; you can live your life and forget that I ever existed. I'll do the same. It's a win, win for both of us." Melissa was actually thinking over what she, Philip and Bartholomew had talked about. She wanted off of this boat. She didn't want to lead the Pirate life-

Or she could.

She could go along with it. It had occurred to her that these men, right in front of her and all around, were wanted criminals. She could get her fortune by saying that she was kidnapped during the night. They would be locked up, she would get on with her life and everything would be just right in the world. Right at that moment, she couldn't have cared if Jack was her brother. She just wanted out.

"Okay but I want to see this trip through. I want to go on an adventure."

The two men exchanged a look while Melissa crossed her arms. There was no way she was going to let them go that easy.

"No," Jack told her.

"Then you won't get anything from me then."

"Fine by us," Barbossa told her, shrugging. Melissa's heart dropped while the men were looking at her expectantly. She shook her head then looked away from them but all she got was getting lifted from her seat, dragged outside, down a flight of stairs, through a corridor then thrown into a cell with the door slammed behind her. Turning around, she sneered at the man with so much hate that the man cringed visibly. She walked to the door, curled her hands around a bar each and pouted. She could see that the man, filthy from skin to clothes, was thinking about letting her out before she heard a yell from above for the man near her. He stood there for a moment then scurried off which earned a scream from Melissa.

Melissa had given up trying to escape and was now sitting on the floor, playing with her silver bracelet. She had tried running at the door several times, kicking it and even trying to pick the lock but none of her tries had succeeded. It was no use to her that she gave them a choice; she was in a cell now which didn't help anything. In the end, she knew that she was just there for the sake of being there. To only be used when needed.

That was _if_ she was needed.

Melissa muttered to herself, saying that she needed to be optimistic. She was far from it. Whenever a wave hit the side of her cell, she was worried that it might break away and drag her away. She was worried that she would be kept in this cell, forgotten-just like her skeleton cellmate who was on the bed. She was worried she would never see home again. After all the times of wanting to get out to sea, she didn't want to be there now. Seeing how dangerous, hands-on it was, her thoughts were different. This didn't feel like home. Home, to her, meant security but that didn't work out. She was in the middle of the ocean now. Probably far away from London.

Looking up from her bracelet when she heard noises going down the stairs, she stood up then walked to the cell door. It had been hours since she last saw or heard a breathing person walk down the stairs. She tilted her head only to hear two different footsteps. The people finally appeared and her heart stopped. She quickly retreated backwards, into her corner of the room. She looked down at her bracelet, started to play with it and kept on whispering that everything was going to be okay.

"Melissa Sparrow, I demand you to look at me," she heard Bartholomew tell her with authority. She didn't look up until she was frightened when she heard a thundering slam rocket through the area of the ship. She swallowed as she caught a glimpse of a healing cut to the left of his right eye but from the corner of her eye, she could see Philip taking a seat behind a desk which was facing her. "You need to get the compass."

"I...he...he's not my father. My father died in a terrible accident out at sea. My mother has told me that countless of times, and I believe her. I cannot do anything except pay off the debt. I just _want to go home._"

"That isn't the answer I was looking for."

"I can't do-"

"_You will do it!_" Bartholomew roared at her. Melissa was on the verge to tears but what he said next made her frightened for her life. "If you don't do it, I'll make sure that your pretty, little head gets knocked off of your neck with on single bullet. We'll have the whole of London witnessing it." And with that, she heard Bartholomew's heavy footsteps walk away but not Philip's. She looked up slowly and locked eyes with him, a tear escaping.

"I trusted you."

"You shouldn't have." Melissa looked away.

"Am I going to end up like the skeleton?"

"It depends." Melissa looked up at him, wanting a full answer. She got it. "Help us, we'll help you."

"What happens if I don't help you?"

There wasn't an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>I was having a writer's block while I was writing this, so it had to be cut short. <strong>

**Please review! Criticism is greatly appreciated. **

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

Aboard the two ships, nearly everyone was asleep. Naturally, the night watchers were awake to check for intruders or incoming dangers and Philip was awake down in the cells of the Black Pearl, watching Melissa. He had been ordered by his father to watch her, just in case she decided to break free. She had woken up once to ask for a glass water then fell back to sleep once she had her drink but gave him the dirtiest glare she could throw at him before she slept. As he watched her, all he could do was think about the past events. He had done what his father had asked him to do and that was all. He loved how Melissa thought all the things she did but felt sorry for her at the same time. Her father was Jack Sparrow after all but he hadn't heard much from Angelica for a while now. The last time she was spotted was in one of the Americas but he didn't know which one though.

Several minutes later, he looked to his right after catching something in his eye. Standing up slowly, he grabbed his sword and started to walk towards it. Raising it slowly, he stopped walking when he reached the end to find it in pitch black. Squinting through the dim light, he found nothing. He swore under his breath since he knew that his mind was playing tricks on him. He hadn't had sleep since he had woken up to the smell of Melissa's hair, his arms wrapped around her-

He mentally slapped himself at the thought.

Sleep, he was definitely deprived of it. He turned around but before he could take a step forward, he was thrown against the wall, his own sword prodding at his neck and a Latina glaring at him with fierce hatred. His hand quickly went to his pocket only to find his miniature knife gone and the woman holding it up but then threw it across the floor. Philip looked at the woman in fear. She was in the darkness and could only see the bronzy coloured hand holding the sword.

"Release her, _now_," the woman snarled. "Men like you are what got her into messes like this." Philip opened his mouth but winced when he felt the tip threatening to break his skin. He wondered what the woman meant by that. Did that mean Melissa had always been in places like this? "Answer me."

"I can't...do that. M-my-"

"Your what?"

"I...I don't have...keys."

"Where are they?" she asked, releasing pressure off of his neck.

"With Sparrow," Philip sighed. The woman stepped forward, revealing who she was. Philip's jaw dropped immediately, it was _her_. Angelica Teach was standing before him, wielding the sword in her hand and her brown eyes glaring at him. Her hair resembled that of Melissa's, brown, slightly wavy hair. It astounded him that she was _actually_ her daughter.

"Since my daughter is the only thing that stands between this sword and your death, I think that you should bring me to Jack, no?"

~~~ - ~~~.

Jack Sparrow was looking at the compass in his hand, the compass that was holding a young woman's life in his hands. A young woman who was thought to be his daughter but he knew that that was just a whole load of codswallop. He had to admit that he resembled Angelica, but he couldn't see the similarities between them. By now the red arrow was pointing to the door. There was nothing to be done about her situation and even if there was, he wasn't going to risk his _own_ life to save a girl, right? Then again, he's had to stop nearly everything because his whole body was in pain. "But it's stopped now and-" he stopped talking only to shut his eyes tightly. The overwhelming pain from his back was kicking in; it felt like someone was trying to bend him over backwards into an awkward position.

"In pain, Jack? Like _I_ was in pain?" he heard the familiar voice of Angelica say. The pain in his back subsided so he opened his eyes to find Philip with a sword to his neck that was being held by Angelica. As well as the voodoo doll from a couple of years ago. Jack had his mouth open while Angelica looked at him expectantly.

"Sweetheart! I was...coming to get you!" Jack finally announced, bounding off of the bed. He smiled, baring his teeth however his eyes were looking at Angelica's left hand which had the doll. Angelica was screaming at him in Spanish and heard the Spanish word for 'turtles'. He finally made eye-contact with Angelica, still smiling. He was slowly hatching a plan by using Melissa. It had to work if she was actually Angelica's daughter.

"You left me on that island Jack! I am going to kill-" Jack cut off Angelica, just as she had thrown Philip to the side with the sword pointing at him now.

"Angelica, do you _really_ want to kill me? What would your daughter think? _Our daughter_? If you don't want your daughter to think you're a monster then throw that sword to the side." Jack asked. Angelica glared at him-which made Jack sweat slightly-but then threw the sword to the side. She crossed her arms with the doll still in her hand. He lifted a finger and started shaking it slightly in the direction of the doll.

"After you release her."

"Ah, about that, I can't do that."

"And why the hell not?"

"I don't have the keys, love." In an instant, he felt like something was cutting into his back slowly. His gaze went to the doll and found Angelica digging her nail into the back of the doll. "Well, it's going to be hard for me to get them-AH, OKAY! I'll try and find them."

~~~-~~~.

Bartholomew was asleep in his cabin as Jack snuck in. He tip-toed all over the place, knocking over several things but caught them before they hit the floor. Jack was now leaning over the pirate, inspecting the key that was on a string necklace. He reached for it but started moving from side to side, deciding which way to get it until something caught his eye. Above Bartholomew was a knife, quite an old but well-maintained, sharp one. Grabbing it, he held it to the pirate's neck then took it away. Instead he grabbed the key and tugged at it only for the string to slide off of the neck. Jack pulled it away from the pirate, inspected it then shrugged. Backing up slowly, his back hit something quite small. Pulling a face, he turned around to find Joshua standing there. Jack gave a lame smile to the boy until he opened his mouth. Jack started doing wild motions with his arms, telling the little boy to keep quiet until he grabbed Joshua, covered his mouth with his left hand and dragged him to the corner of the room where a closet was situated. He opened the door, said sorry, then pushed him inside and closed the door. He wedged a sword in the handles and quickly ran out the cabin.

Jack unlocked the prison door to Melissa's cell and pulled it back wide enough for Angelica to step in. In an instant, he shut the door behind her with a loud clang that woke up Melissa. Angelica turned around, speaking in Spanish, cursing him to oblivion while Jack stood there, and cringing slightly. "I'm sorry, love. You see, I'm in trouble at the moment. If I don't hold up my end of the bargain then I might die. As well that girl."

With a huff, Angelica replied, "That _girl_ is _your_ daughter. Oh, I forgot to mention that I was _actually_ pregnant and gave birth to _your_ child the last time you saw me, didn't I? She's _your_ responsibility as well."

"I was never _that_ drunk-"

"She is your _family,_ Jack. Are you going to let her-?"

"What the _hell_ are _you_ doing here, Angelica?" Melissa broke in, disgust in her voice.

"You will _not_ speak to me like that!" Angelica screeched at her. Melissa scoffed.

"Yeah, well, guess what! I got caught and so did you. Next time you try and save me, why don't you not get caught?"

A silence fell upon the trio as Melissa glared at Angelica while Angelica glared at Jack. "This is your fault," she told Jack.

"How is it my fault? She's your daughter!"

"I have a name!" Melissa snarled. Angelica walked up to the bars, a scowl plastered to her face.

"Fine, she's not your daughter. She's my bastard daughter who is just like her father: a worthless, good-for-nothing pirate."

Another silence fell upon them as Jack looked at Melissa who had now curled up into a ball, her head in between her knees, rocking back and forth. Even if she wasn't his daughter, no one should be told that, especially from their mothers. He looked back at Angelica who didn't even bother looking at Melissa but Jack already knew what she was thinking just by her facial expressions. She was disgusted and resented trying to save Melissa. Jack suddenly felt sick.

"Love, I don't think that was very-"

"Now you have morals?" Angelica scoffed. Jack looked away but took out his sword as he was hatching a plan. He looked back at Angelica, then twisted the key and opened the door. Before Angelica could make a move, he brought the sword to her neck to stop her from moving.

"Melissa," Jack called out as he turned his attention to the girl who had uncurled herself. It was a pity to see a young girl in the state Melissa was in. "We are going to have to make a run for it because your mother is going to kill us."

"Why?" Melissa sniffed, wiping away the tears on her cheeks.

"Because we are going to run out this cell and I'm going to lock it with Angelica in it."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's been so long. My laptop was in the shop for repair. <strong>

**Please review and tell me what I need to change etc.**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

Melissa sat on the deck, watching as Jack paced back and forth while stroking his 'beard' or for what he took to be his beard. She found it hilarious how, nearly five minutes before, this pirate wanted nothing to do with her and now here she was sitting on a box, her mother in the cell that she was in and him pacing back and forth trying to come up with a plan. It was absolutely breath taking. He, Jack Sparrow, felt bad for her when her mother said she was useless. _Just like my father_, Melissa thought and suddenly the hilarity of it all stopped. He broke her out because _his_ ego was hurt. He felt nothing for her. He _denied_ her straight up. He didn't care for her at all.

"Put me back in the cell," Melissa sighed. She watched as Jack halted in his steps and looked at her wide-eyed.

"What?"

"Put. Me. Back."

"I don't think that's very wise, Poppet," Jack advised. Melissa pulled a face and looked away.

This wasn't what she expected 'Pirate Life' to be like. She wanted her old life back. Her life in London was spectacular: it was filled with wine, fine dresses, a proper bed, courters and handsome men. The parties would go on until the early morning hours with men chasing her around, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, just like what Philip did. They would take her back to their quarters; she would spend the night and leave the next morning without a word or a bite. A night like that was one for women of her stature. The men wouldn't say a thing about the night's encounters-especially those who were married. That life was just a posh version of this life. It was filled with lies and deceit and beddings at any hours of the day as well as meals that suited the occasion. She felt stupid for thinking that this should be her life. Melissa got what she wanted and she wanted to take it back. She wanted to refund it for her old life. She didn't want this.

"What about that son?" Jack asked. Melissa looked at him through the gaps in her hair.

"Philip?" Melissa questioned. Jack nodded and said 'yes' to himself. "Whatever, do what you want, I don't really care." Averting her gaze, she looked down at the wooden floorboards, counting the number of holes in them. _One, two, three…maybe I should count this hole? Four, five, six…_Her train of thoughts were broken as she heard footsteps nearing her. With a roll of her eyes, she continued her counting. _That one is definitely a bullet hole so I'll count that as seven; so eight, maybe that's a nine? No, it can't be_.

"Poppet, I'm-"

"My name is Melissa, not 'Poppet'. I have a _God damned name for crying out loud_!" Melissa yelled. She stood and whipped her hair out of her face. Turning to face Jack, she watched as he took a step back. "For the last fucking time, Jack Sparrow-and don't you dare stop me because you are _not_ a captain to me or to anyone else-_my name is Melissa Sparrow and you will call me Melissa and not Poppet_!"

A silence fell upon the two as Melissa huffed. Jack cracked a smile, one that brought Melissa pleasure. He was scared of her or was he? Was he just furious at the fact that she said that no one thought of him as pirate? _Probably the latter,_ Melissa thought with anger.

"Love, I never thought-"

"No, you didn't because you don't think! You're uneducated, worthless, useless and a good for nothing father!" Melissa continued to yell. Jack's smile fell to a straight line. "I don't know why she chose you of all people, but she did and I hate both of you. I hate everything to do with this. They have you now, so let me go!"

"We can't," Jack replied in a dead voice.

"Why?" Melissa screeched.

"Because it's my father's wishes to keep you on this trip," Melissa heard Philip say. She turned to her right to find Philip leaning against a stack of crates. His eyebrow raised at Melissa, she felt her cheeks burn up. In retaliation to her body betraying her, she threw a dirty glare at Philip who started walking towards her. She leaned away as soon as he reached her and looked down at the ground. Watching Philip raise his hand, she stood still but flinched as soon as he placed his hand on her face.

"Don't lay a hand on her, mate," Jack warned. Melissa felt his thumb rub at the lower part of her cheek, probably rubbing away dirt that had accumulated.

_What is he doing?_

"I already am," Philip sighed, making Melissa look at him with the disgusted look she had before. He looked her straight in the eyes before he said, "I thought you wouldn't care seeing as how she 'wasn't your daughter'." He leaned closer and whispered, "if only he knew the things I've done to you."

"You would be a dead man," Melissa spat. Philip chuckled to himself and pressed his lips against her cheek.

"The number of women who have told me that…" Philip muttered against her cheek. Her hands flinched; she wanted to grip him and pull him closer but she knew that it would be a betrayal to herself. _I hate him. I hate him. I hate him_. Her thoughts would repeat as many times as possible. She hated him. She hated him for being related to Ana. She hated him for being who he was. She hated him for being this guy's son. She hated sleeping with him the first time. She hated this situation.

Unexpectedly, Philip placed a hand on her hip, which made her cringe and pull away from him. She bit her bottom lip and looked away. A lump formed in the back of her throat as she heard Philip whisper, "oh." Tears started to well up but they never fell, her breathing became shallow and shaky while her whole body started to shake slightly. He tilted her head so that she was looking at him but avoided his gaze. She had never been in this situation or a situation similar to this. A man actually cared for her-cared for her feelings and thoughts. Melissa was so used to having men come in and out of her life and leave just as quickly as they came that this show of affection did something to her. The feeling was indescribable; she couldn't put it into words or say how it was like. However, with Philip's hand on her hip, she wanted him to stop. She wanted to quit everything. Everything she felt before that was gone.

In that moment, she wanted to die.

Several seconds passed before the two heard a gun snap in place and the barrel turning until it stopped. "I said: Don't. Lay. A. Hand. On. Her," Jack said, annunciating each part of every word. A weight was lifted off of her shoulders as Philip pulled away from her, lifting his hand off of her hip and dropping the slight grip he hand on her chin and walked backwards from what she could tell. Melissa snuck a quick look at him and took in as much of his features as she could. He was handsome. The clothes that he wore were a lot more flamboyant than your what Jack wore. He wore black leather breeches; a white cotton shirt that was slightly puffy with a low cut that showed some of his chest which was adorned with the symbol of his father's ship. He wore boots and had his chestnut hair pulled back into a ponytail. His green eyes shone, his nose was pointed and had high cheekbones that would make any of the women in London jealous.

There weren't men like Philip in London.

Men that looked like Philip, sans the pirate attire, were extremely poor. These men would be men that Melissa wouldn't go near under many circumstances and she made sure of it. The pubs that Melissa would visit would be ones that men and women of her level of richness would go to. There was a level of secrecy in these pubs: what goes in them stays there. Word never got out about the deeds that both men and women would do. They ranged from trying exotic wine to sleeping with each other's husbands and wives.

Melissa enjoyed that life but here she was. Here she was in her nightgown that she had been wearing for about two days-Melissa had given up counting the hours as they had felt long. It had been dark and miserable for this portion of the trip, so counting the hours had been a bit difficult. She hadn't had a bath, she probably smelled wretched, she hadn't seen Rebecca and she didn't have a bed to sleep in. She found it hilarious.

"This is priceless," Melissa announced out of the blue in laughter. She watched as Jack and Philip looked at her inquisitively. "I am Melissa Sparrow, a socialite in the London scene and here I am on a _bloody _ship with _bloody_ men who only want one thing: _fucking eternal glory_ or some shit like that!"

"I didn't think ladies swore," Jack laughed but was cut short by Melissa glaring at him.

"Oh _shiver me timbers_, it's bloody _Captain Jack Sparrow_!" Melissa taunted, throwing her arms about dramatically. Jack pulled a face at her. "Oh, and _look_! It's _Philip Roberts_! The son of Bartholomew Roberts! Would you like me to _kneel_ my good sir as you are some sort of pirate royalty?"

"What…?" Philip raised an eyebrow.

"I'm cold, I'm tired, I'm away from home and I regret saying that I want to go on this trip. _Congratulations_, you have Jack Sparrow and his good for nothing compass so you don't need me now!"

"What do you want?" Philip asked with Jack's gun still pointing at his head.

"To leave."

"We can't do that, tell me what else you want."

This was her chance.

"A bath. A meal that will make the Gods cry. New clothes. A room to myself with a bed. To be taught how to use a sword." Melissa paused for a minute. "And a gun."

"A gun? A sword? Look, Love, I think you've lost your mind-"

"Fine," Philip responded, interrupting Jack. Both Jack and Melissa's jaw dropped.

"What?" Melissa said.

"Yeah…what?" Jack agreed. Jack lowered his gun and raised an eyebrow at Philip who was staring intently at Melissa.

"I'll get everything for you done, so long as you stay on our ship."

"No," Melissa snapped.

"Fine, have fun staying in the same cell as Angelica because she's going to rip you to shreds. Unless I don't put in Captain Sparrow then she'll have two people to rip at."

A silence fell upon the trio before Melissa said, "fine."

"What?" Jack yelled.

* * *

><p>Melissa sighed in satisfaction as she dunked her head under the water for the fifth time in the bath that was now cold. She wiped the water off of her face then ran her fingers through her wet hair. This felt good. It may not be as good as home, Melissa kept on thinking, but it was better than nothing. With a smile, she sunk her body into the wooden bathtub. She didn't care at all about the fact that she was in Philip's bathroom but what she did care about was how luxurious it felt. The soap had a distinct smell that she couldn't place but it was refreshing. Philip had gotten one of the men on his ship to create a shampoo for her to use that had a strong essence of several herbs. It wasn't something she would go out and buy but it was doing the job.<p>

Every so often, she looked at her right wrist to look at the pirate mark on it. This was the first time she had looked at it properly in months. She had it covered with powder or some sort of coloured liquid to keep her heritage a secret from everyone else. _Just like Ana_. She was embarrassed of her heritage-mainly because of her 'father' but during the past few hours, she had grown to have an indescribable feeling towards this life. She didn't really want anything to do with it at all now that she was too deep in it to get out.

Maybe there was more to Ana than she realised.

A knock was heard at the door, making Melissa drop her right arm with a splash. "What?" she called. The door opened to reveal Philip who was now leaning against the door, blocking the view of his room. She sunk lower into the wooden tub, trying to hide as much of her body as possible. "I'm washing."

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," Philip shrugged with a wolfish grin. Melissa wanted to jump up and kill him but she realised she would be giving him what he wanted.

"I bet that's what you tell most of the women you have here." Philip chuckled and shook his head. "What do you want anyway? Can't you see that I'm not done?"

"I was making sure you hadn't drowned because you've been in here for an hour. The water's got to be cold as shit."

"As you can see, I haven't and yes it is, but I'm not getting out." Philip raised both of his eyebrows. It annoyed her at how handsome he was and how irritating he was at the same time. "I'm going to stay in here and shrivel up."

"I need a wash too, you know?"

"No you, don't." Melissa grabbed a cloth that was resting on the edge of the tub and started to scrub herself. She was staying here for as long as possible and if it meant him not getting a wash, then it was fine by her. She needed this and his needs were now going to have to come before hers.

"I'll join you."

Melissa laughed heartily, "yeah, right." She continued to scrub herself and watching the cloth run over her right arm before she heard a thud. Raising an eyebrow, she turned and saw Philip's shirt on the ground. She looked up and found Philip standing in the doorway without his shirt. His arms were crossed in front of his chest. She couldn't believe he was going to this extent to get his way and there was no way in hell she was going to move for him. "Join me, I'm not going to move."

She watched as his hands moved to his belt and started to unbuckle them. _You have got to be kidding me_, Melissa thought nastily. He pulled the belt through the hoops and dropped it onto the floor. "Fine. Fine, I'm getting out. Turn around so I can get out and change."

"I'll do something three times more disappointing for both of us," Philip smiled, as Melissa locked eye contact with him. He backed out of the bathroom doorway and slammed the door shut. Melissa pulled a face at the door. How was he able to be three steps ahead of her? How was he able to get her onto this ship? How was he able to do anything? Melissa's thoughts ran as she got up, running her hands through her hair and snapping out the water out of it. She grabbed a towel that was sitting on a chair that was by the tub and dried herself as she stepped out of the tub. This was the first time in a very long time that Melissa had washed herself without the help of a maid. As she rubbed the towel down her legs, her mind still comprehending the fact that she was doing, she heard a barely audible snap.

Melissa looked at her right hand and looked at her chipped nails, nearly throwing up at the sight until her eyes wandered to the finger next to her little finger. She curled up her other fingers and looked at the nail that was hanging by a tiny bit of nail. _Oh. My. God,_ Melissa thought as she investigated her nail. Her jaw dropped as she lifted her left hand and pulled the nail off. _You have got to be kidding me_. She inspected the broken nail and saw that it was jagged and soft at the place where it ripped. Throwing the nail onto the ground she screamed out loud.

"Fuck…" Melissa started as she picked up the towel from the ground and wrapped it around her and tucking a corner of it inside the towel, "…this place!" Melissa grunted as she stormed to the door and opened it to find Philip lying on his bed. He raised an eyebrow at her, making her nearly throw the vase, which was next to the door, at him. He looked her up and down. "What?"

"Did you break a nail or something?" Philip questioned. Melissa squealed and grabbed the vase, picked it up and aimed it at his face. "Look, throw that vase but just so you know, your nails are going to get worse." Melissa's jaw dropped and threw her arm back, ready to throw it at him before he said, "and there's nothing we can do about it. I'm sorry but you're going to have to suck it up."

"I hate you," Melissa muttered as she placed the vase onto the floor. Philip sighed then stretched his body before getting off of the bed. He walked to a chair that was by a few drawers and picked up several articles of clothing before walking to her. He held out the clothes in front of her that Melissa took without looking. He leaned down to the point where his lips were by her ears, and she could feel him breathing onto her neck, making the small hairs at the nape rise.

"You're not going to hate me when you see your meal," he whispered. He pulled away and smiled. Melissa didn't exactly know why he was smiling but she was sure it was because of the face she was pulling. "I'll see you outside in a bit." With that, he slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.


End file.
